


Just An Omega

by AngstyZebra



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Hunk (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Fix-it, Episode: s05e03 Postmortem, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyZebra/pseuds/AngstyZebra
Summary: Recreation of that one scene from season five where Shiro yells at Lance, but with more comfort.





	Just An Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Shiro and Hunk are alphas, and Lance is an omega. The others' secondary genders are up to your interpretation. Hunk and Lance's relationship can be interpreted as platonic or romantic.

Being an omega was tough. It seemed to have more downsides than anything, which was why Lance has always had a low self-esteem. People told him he couldn’t have certain jobs or go to some of the best schools just because he was an omega. But he proved them wrong. They said he couldn’t get into the Galaxy Garrison. And what did he do? He took the entrance exam anyway and got in. Maybe the reason Iverson was always so tough on him was because omegas were rarely accepted as fighter pilots. Or maybe he just didn’t like Lance. Whatever the case, Lance brushed it off and kept on trying. But he would be lying if he said it didn’t hurt.

When he became a part of team Voltron, everyone was very accepting. But being the only omega in the castle was scary at first. However, Shiro being their leader and pack alpha made Lance feel a little better. He was always open to helping Lance with his hand-to-hand combat, and would almost never turn down Lance’s suggestion of having a cuddle pile. Hunk was also an alpha as well as the person Lance usually went to when he wanted felt sad or just wanted attention. Hunk was always there for him back at the Garrison, and that hadn’t changed.

Despite the love he got from everyone on the team, Lance always felt like he was the worst paladin. He didn’t have any special skills like everyone else. Well… he was good with a gun, but that was only helpful in some missions.

So when the team was discussing the Kral Zera, Lance only wanted to help. But when he tried to voice his concerns, all he got was a glare from Shiro and a stern, “Lance, this is not your call.” and that hurt.

The others sent worried looks his way but he just crossed his arms and stared down at the floor. What was Shiro _talking_ about? Lance was just as much a part of this team as the others, and deserved to give his own input into plans just like the rest of them. He guessed Shiro was just stressed from everything going on lately and decided to drop it. He was going to stay silent, but then things started to get really heated between Allura and Shiro.

“Shiro, we’re all on the same side here.” It was just a harmless comment. All Lance wanted to do was ease the tension a bit so things wouldn’t get too out of hand.

But then Shiro let out an angry growl and yelled, “I told you to stay out of this, you _useless omega_!” Lance froze, his distressed scent suddenly filling the room. He felt his eyes tearing up but held it in. He wouldn’t cry. Omegas were stereotypically emotional and crying would only prove Shiro right, that he was just a useless, emotional, stupid, waste of space. The room was dead silent and Lance watched as realization dawned on Shiro’s face. He took a step forward in an attempt to try and calm Lance down. “Lance, I didn’t mean-”

But Lance stepped backwards, keeping his eyes on Shiro. His instincts got the better of him, making him feel so _terrified_ and _trapped_ under the gaze of this alpha who had just growled at him.

Hunk approached them and placed himself between the two. “Shiro, that was  _not_ okay .”

“I don’t know what I was-” Shiro started, but then Hunk growled and Lance just couldn’t take the stress anymore. He bolted from the room and the others all called out for him but he just _needed to get away._

He wanted to go and hide somewhere in the castle where nobody would be able to find him, but he needed the comfort of his nest in his room. Nobody would enter anyway without his permission.

He reached his room and crawled into the walk-in closet. He dragged in an extra mattress there a while ago to set up his nest, gathering plenty of soft blankets and pillows from throughout the castle. He switched out the items with his teammates’ scents on them regularly to keep it as perfect as possible. He set it all up in the closet because the closed-in space was relaxing to him. He closed the closet door and buried himself in his favorite blanket. When he smelled Shiro’s scent on a pillow he had taken from the alpha’s room, he opened the closet door and tossed it out along with anything else that smelled like him. Lance then curled up in his nest, soon falling asleep from emotional exhaustion.

Lance didn’t know how long he had been asleep for when he woke to the sound of knocking at his bedroom door and the smell of Hunk’s concerned scent. “Lance, can I come in?”

He opened the closet door so Hunk could hear him better. “Yeah.” he said, then crawled to a back corner. Lance was tired and upset and didn’t actually want to talk to anyone at the moment, but he knew Hunk was worried about him and only wanted to make sure he was okay. So he crawled to the back corner and waited for his friend.

Hunk walked in and shut the door behind him, crouching down in front of the closet and not entering until Lance nodded in approval. He sat next to Lance and put an arm around him, letting out a calming alpha scent. Lance didn’t realize he still had a bit of a distressed smell until then, and snuggled closer to Hunk. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Hunk spoke up.

“Are you okay?”

Hunk had always been such a sweet alpha. People made fun of him in the past for not being ‘aggressive enough’ for an alpha. But none of them knew that when a situation called for it, he could be assertive and tough. Especially when it came to protecting the people he loved.

“Yeah, I just… He’s right. I’m a useless omega.”

“No, that’s not true at all.” Hunk reassured in a soothing voice and began combing his fingers through Lance’s hair. “You’re so important to all of us, Lance. As a teammate _and_ a friend.”

Lance felt himself tearing up again. Hunk was only saying that to make him feel better. He didn’t mean it. “All I can do is use a gun, and that’s only useful on some missions. On top of that, I’m an _omega_.”

“Are you serious? You do way more than use a gun. You give the most input when we plan missions and it’s always really useful. And being an omega doesn’t make you any less important than the rest of us. Besides, I wouldn’t have you any other way. Even if some of your jokes are super lame.”

“Hey, my jokes are _not_ lame!”

Hunk laughed and ruffled Lance’s hair. “Sorry, just trying to brighten the mood.”

Lance sighed and rested his head on Hunk’s shoulder, a smile on his face. “Well it worked.” The two of them sat there for a while, the only noise being the sound of their breathing.

“So what happened after I left?” Lance asked in a quiet voice.

“I yelled at Shiro for yelling at you and Pidge punched him.”

Lance lifted his head and looked at Hunk with wide eyes. “What? Seriously?”

Hunk shrugged. “Pidge is small but strong, and he deserved it.”

Lance hummed in agreement but didn’t say anything.

“You know, he really does feel bad about everything. But that still doesn’t excuse what he did. I have no idea what’s going on with him lately, but don’t listen to him. And I meant everything I said, you’re important and you better not deny it or I’ll cuddle you to death.”

Lance let out a breathy laugh. “Okay okay, I believe you. Thank you, Hunk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr, [angstyzebra](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/angstyzebra). I take requests there!


End file.
